Blacker Sheep
by Poaetpainter
Summary: Sam and his psychic issues become even more threatening when he unleashes an unknown power
1. Chapter 1

Black Sheep

This is a fanfic chockfull of Sam and his psychic issues.

(Set between "Nightmare" and "CSPWDT" when Sam became aware of his "spoon-bending")

Motel Room:

Sam was hunched over the small kitchen table in another semi- run down motel in the middle of no where, staring intently at the salt shaker in front of him. A minute had past and Sam had yet to blink at the obstacle in front of him.

He knew he could do it. He just knew it.

Sam would be the first person to throw his hands in the air and start asking for bids on the "supposed gifts" that tainted his mind. After seeing how Max was able to control whatever he simply thought about without so much as breaking a sweat (or a pounding migraine), then the incident concerning himself and the bureau that moved…

He knew his point of no return when denying his gifts had come and gone months ago.

Even if Max was a disturbed abused young man, he had been able to control his abilities shortly in the 6 months after acquiring them. In that time all Sam had received was mind shattering migraines lingered with a deep sense of fear and confusion.

He had to turn the tables on his abilities.

At this thought Sam's lips quirked in the corner, he found it comical that he was now starting to refer to his abilities as physical problem, a threat that needed to be conquered and defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

What did it take for him to unleash the powers he was told resided within him?

Focusing once again on the problem at hand he shifted in his seat and resumed his previous slouched posture. Another minute of staring at the defenseless shaker and Sam decided to take a different approach. Easing his body, he reclined in the hotel's wooden chair and closed his eyes.

Sam had been reading online about some ways of "Unleashing Your Inner Psyche" it was mostly about using self motivation and visualization to acquire what you wanted. With his eyes closed Sam imagined the salt shaker on the table dancing around like a dead loonytoon's frog, minus the top hat of course.

Focus! Sam Focus!

A few deep breaths and Sam imagined the salt shaker once again, this time in his mind he saw himself poking the shaker and causing it to fall over.

"Well that wasn't intentional" he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes hoping that maybe the mind version of himself had succeeded in toppling the shaker in reality, but there it sat, mocking him. Stupid salt shaker…


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

'Allo! This is my first fanfic so I forgot to add some of the disclaimers and what not….

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or the world he lives in.

Staring at the salt for about another minute, Sam admitted defeat. For now…

Standing up he stretched his long form reaching towards the water stained ceiling of his and Dean's current residence, letting loose a moan when finally succeeding in cracking his back.

He looked around the room debating whether to watch some of the provided cable TV, or walk a short distance in the rain to get some coffee at a nearby diner. His thoughts were interrupted though when Dean barged in the door soaking wet and shaking his hair like a dog after a bath.

"Jeezuus Christ! It's completely flooded out there!" Dean exclaimed

After throwing his jacket on Sam's previous chair he plopped down on the bed and resumed taking off the rest of his offending wet clothes, exchanging them for the dirty yet dry ones Sam tossed at him.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were checking up on one of your one ni—friends?" Sam asked

"Ha ha smart ass… Shirley wasn't one of my supposed "one night stands" I helped her and her kid out about a year back. Had some issues with the kid's dog not staying dead." Dean objected.

"Sounds like fun." Sam said sarcastically with a smirk

"Heh well kinda, but it didn't help that the kid had been watching Pet Cemetery as well…" Dean replied

Sam just rolled his eyes, only his brother could find re-killing a little kid's dog as fun.

"What do you care anyways? I didn't interrupt anything again did I Sammy?" Dean said glancing at Sam and them the TV.

Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes with comprehension "Shut up Dean, I was not watching Porn."

"Yea, whatever Sammy."

Dean walked over to the mini-fridge in the small kitchenette and grabbed a beer. As far as Dean was concerned (for once) he and Sam deserved a rest after all the baddies they have been taking down lately.

He glanced at Sam who sat on his own queen bed with his laptop resting on his knees, staring down whatever website he was currently reading. Dean glared at the cast that now wound itself around Sam's wrist. In a sense it was kind of funny to him that Sam had broken it as a result of falling at not in some epic showdown with a supernatural being.

"Supernatural Being" he mused.

Looking at his little brother's face he was noticing more and more how much this life was taking it's toll on him. Not necessarily the fighting itself (minus the cast) but what it was doing to his little brother's mind.

Whenever Sam would moan in his sleep, trying to avoid his own demons in his mind, Dean had to look on defenseless up to the point of only being able to shake his brother awake but not being able to get rid of the memories that they scarred on his mind.

AN: I'm taking this step by step so some of the chapters are going to be chopped up in the beginning.

-PoE


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing in the _Supernatural_ world.**

"Stop it." Sam said without looking up  
Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief

"Dude, your "shinning" must be kicked up to 11, how'd you know I was looking at you?"

Sam sighed and closed the laptop to look up at his brother who was across the room.

"It's this weird thing called "peripheral vision" Dean, it allows me to see things out of the corner of my eyes. And amazingly you were in that line of vision." Sam replied sarcastically.

Dean gaped at him with his eyes while his mouth slid into its natural smirk.

"I know what looking out the corner of your eyes is Sam, I guess I need to work on my stealth if _you_ noticed me."

"Yeah, whatever Dean." Sam replied getting up and heading to the small bathroom.

Dean really thought Sam had "sensed" him. "What's wrong with me?" Dean thought walking back into the kitchen. "I really jumped the gun about that…"

Sam had been looking for more resources online to help him figure out how to control his abilities, unfortunately the internet was able to be manipulated by anyone all over the world so only a fraction of what he could find may have been a use to him.

Dean was looking for something to eat. How could his brother have thought that he had "sensed" him? Dean should know just as well as himself that when it came to his "Spidey-Sense" he had no control over them.

Which is why Sam was trying to change that, so that he could use this "disability" of his as an advantage for the future.

Avoiding looking at himself in the mirror Sam closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it with his head in his hands. Practice makes perfect was something someone was told when trying to achieve perfection in a sport or a challenging math problem, not psychic abilities. Sam however realized that he could not perfect what he was not trying.

Raising his head Sam looked around the small bathroom until his eyes stopped at the complimentary toiletries that were provided by the motel. There was the usual mini shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel bottles, but there was also a small sewing kit.

Opening the kit Sam found a small piece of cardboard with several different colored strands of string wound around it, a few needles, and two buttons.

Using a piece of red string threaded in one of the tortishell buttons Sam held each end of the string between his right and left hand's thumb and index finger, lifting his arms back and forth causing the button to slide back and forth along the string.

He hypnotized himself with the continuity of the sliding button, memorizing every time it got caught on a rough piece of the string or how fast it dipped the farther he lifted an opposing arm. Without thinking about it Sam calmed his arms, resting his elbows on his knees and stared past the button in front of him. He thought about nothing. For once Sam stopped worrying about what was at hand. Stopped thinking about all the deaths and pain he had been witness to. Stopped thinking about everything.

The string and button blurred into one as he his eyes stared past the linoleum wall beyond. He felt the string in his fingers twitch, but he was too absorbed with his self hypnosis to look at it.

It was hard and soft as it slid next to his right index finger, pausing for a moment until the sensation was gone and he felt the same thing happen to his left index finger. The button moved back and forth on the string several times until finally Sam was shoved softly but suddenly in the shoulder breaking the spell his mind had cast over his body.

He blinked and held his eyelids closed until he heard the worried voice of his brother calling his name.

"Sammy, Sammy!" Dean yelled

"Huh?" Sam replied staring at the red string that now sat between his feet on the floor.

"Where is the button…" he thought to himself.

"Sam, I don't get it. I saw you do it. The button moved back and forth… I saw it. He breathed.

"Huh?" Sam said again. He started to slouch over to look for the missing button but suddenly lost all balance. Dean was able to at least be a soft landing for Sam's fall as he lost consciousness on the short way towards the linoleum floor.

**TBC**

**How's the story so far? Tell by pushing the button below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the _Supernatural_ world**

"Crap" Dean said lying on the floor of the motel bathroom with his much taller younger brother draped over him unconscious.

"Sam, Sam! Get up man! I was already your airbag for your fall, now get off me!"

Sam didn't move

"Shit Sammy…" With his arms pinned at his sides Dean was still able to find Sam's uncasted arm and check his heart rate. He sighed with relief at the steady pulse beating beneath his brother's skin.

Dean froze the moment he heard a strange noise erupt from his brother's throat. But instead of the moaning that was a given with his little brother's nightmares all Dean heard was… snoring?

Sam was just sleeping, which was a little more comforting than him having mind issues causing him to lose consciousness.

Dean started to wiggle away from underneath Sam which was hard seeing as his brother was just like few bags of really big potatoes. Getting free he rolled over to better look over Sam. He was smiling in his sleep!

"Ok this is getting kind of weird…" Dean said aloud

As much as he hated to disrupt Sam's obvious peaceful slumber, there was something wrong with his brother and it had something to do with that button earlier.

"God that was weird even for Sammy." Dean thought while getting up, remembering how he had stumbled into the bathroom to find his brother succeeding with his telekinesis.

He looked to the floor at his brother and knelling next to him start to shake the young man's shoulders.

"Saaaaaaaaaammmmmmm Get up!" Dean screeched in his ear.

Immediately Sam's eyes popped open in alarm ready to kill whatever had woken him up.

The first thing to meet his focused vision was his brother standing over him with a strange worried expression on his face.

"Jesus Dean! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam mumbled sitting up and finally noticing that he was in the bathroom.

"You tell me Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah Dean, I feel—fine..." Sam said.

He was actually feeling pretty good but groaned when he felt the building pressure of an upcoming headache building up in the back of his mind.

**TBC…**

**AN: Yeah a short update I know but I'm guessing a quick Sammy check up was in order for those of you keeping an eye on him **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the _Supernatural_ world**

"_You tell me Sam, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah Dean, I feel—fine..." Sam said._

_He was actually feeling pretty good but groaned when he felt the building pressure of an upcoming headache building up in the back of his mind._

Dean looked at Sam questioning his response. His brother groaned and leaned into him, fingers entwined in his shaggy hair gripping random locks and pulling on them, trying to let loose the pain that suffocated his mind.

"This isn't right." Sam said through clenched teeth

"Sam what is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked scared, supporting his brother as he squirmed against him.

"I dunno… I was, um, I was trying to use the spoon bending…" Sam breathed; slightly embarrassed for how he was behaving but he couldn't seem to calm his body down.

Thinking about how he had moved the button back and forth on the string Sam suddenly felt as if a cattle prod was being driven through his skull.

"Oh my God! Arghh!" Sam shut his eyes against the lights that seemed to have become 50 times brighter. He couldn't take the pain anymore; he had never experienced anything like this before.

He groped around looking for Dean, forgetting that was what he was leaning against.

"Sam calm down, I'm right here. Take some breaths come on Sam snap out of it!" Dean begged

Sam listened to his brother's distant voice and tried to take deep breaths like he was instructed. Dean sighed in relief as he felt his brother start to relax observing the slow rising and falling of his chest.

He stayed that way for a few minutes until Sam suddenly jolted upright and grabbed Dean's arm locking eyes with his brother's hazel eyes to his own faraway green ones.

"Guess what I can do?" Sam said cocking his head to the right, speaking in a voice that was not quite his own.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the room crackled with an unseen power.

Sam gave him a twisted smile which slowly changed to reassuring

"Don't worry Dean, I can control my "spoon-bending now", wanna see?"

"Sam, stop it!" The lights in the bathroom were now flickering constantly and random objects in the bathroom began to hover. All the while Sam; never blinking, just stared at Dean's eyes. His long hair began to mysteriously billow as if on a cliff.

"He must be possessed." Dean thought.

"Get the fuck out of my brother!" Dean yelled at whatever must be overshadowing Sam.

Sam's glassy eyes blinked in slight confusion.

"Dean what are you talking about? I'm not possessed!" Sam exclaimed laughing

Sam let go of Dean and stood up, Dean scrambled off the ground following suit.

Dean looked his brother up and down. His eyes weren't his own puppy doggish green, they had become glassy, dilated, and never focused. His hair seemed slightly longer as it still moved with an invisible wind.

"What's happened to you?" Dean whispered

**TBC…**

**How many of you are enjoying this so far? **

**looks at button below**

**hint hint nudge nudge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing in the_ Supernatural_ world**

_Dean looked his brother up and down. His eyes weren't his own puppy doggish green, they had become glassy, dilated, and never focused. His hair seemed slightly longer as it still moved with an invisible wind._

"_What's happened to you?" Dean whispered_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

Sam stood facing his brother, not understanding.

There were no more headaches clouding his mind, he finally felt… free.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned

Sam met his brother's worried gaze, slightly cocking his head to the side once again "I don't know Dean, but well, I uh feel great!" He chuckled

"Do you remember what happened?" Dean asked, slowly approaching his younger sibling.

"Hmm… Well let's see." Sam said, scratching his chin

"It began with me trying to move a salt shaker with my mind about an hour or two ago. No success there, by the way." Sam laughed, eyeing his approaching brother, chuckling at the shocked expression that had plastered itself to his brother's face.

"Then what happened?" Dean asked still moving towards Sam. He knew he had to make sure Sam wouldn't hurt get hurt by the objects that now flew recklessly in the air, surrounding the two of them.

"Um well you came home. Accused me of watching porn… and then I came in here to bang my head against the wall to get rid of a headache." Sam smirked

"What about the button?" Dean asked, trying to get his side of the story from before he walked in on his brother using his telekinesis.

Sam frowned at his brother; the objects in the room began to move faster, becoming threateningly closer to Dean.

"_What about it?_" Sam practically hissed

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, calming his nerves.

"Sam, I've never seen you use your spoon—telekinesis before, all I know is what you have told me. About what happened at Max's house. And after seeing his crazy as shit powers aiming a gun at my head resulting in your "burst of energy" so to speak, moving that dresser seemed to come easily to you bro." Dean said opening his eyes

"But I saw you." Dean started again

"I saw you move that button on that string. You did it without someone putting a gun to my head. You finally had control over it." Dean said

Sam stood there with an angry snarl enveloping his handsome face

"Something wrong has happened in the process of you gaining that control Sam, this isn't you." Dean backtracked verbally while physically becoming in arms length of his younger brother

Sam suddenly felt very tired, looking at his brother.

"Dean." Sam whispered. His eyes fluttering close leaning against the bathrooms walls

"I don't have a headache…" he said ignoring the walls support completely and falling forward, unconscious into his brother's arms.

The room was bathed in darkness as the sounds of a dozen objects suddenly falling to the ground. Sounds of shattering echoed of the enclosed bathrooms walls.

"I swear to God Sam we are going to figure this out." Dean promised to his brother's unconscious form, clearing a path and dragging him into the nearest bed.

**TBC**

**Sorry everyone…  
Seems I have a bit of Writer's Block. I'm still trying to figure my exact path of this story. Yes I admit it! I am writing this as I go!!!**

**Drop me a line or leave some suggestions if you have some.**

**PoE**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam started to wake up when he felt a cool wet cloth draped against his brow.

His eyes fluttered open, seeing his brother sitting next to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey there, how ya feeling?" Dean inquired

"Umm..." Sam replied vaguely

"How long have I been out?" Sam countered his brother's question

Dean frowned for half a second before responding "about two hours".

"Shit." Sam uncharacteristically responded, gathering himself and leaning on his outstretched arm.

Dean stood from his bedside position, giving Sam whatever room he may have needed, and walked towards the much needed bathroom.

Not leaving his brother's side in those two slow moving hours gave him neglected use towards his bladder.

Entering the bathroom Dean flipped the overhead light, half betting they wouldn't turn on, but when the room was bathed in its fluorescent glow he wished his guess would have been true. Objects of every kind littered the bathroom's floor. The motel's itty-bitty shampoos and conditioners were spilled everywhere along with the contents of the small toiletry bag Sam had brought into the bathroom when the first arrived. Fuck, there was even a plunger stuck to the damn mirror!

Dean sighed and after doing his personal business gathered a few of the more dangerous items like a shattered drinking glass and two disbelievingly melted/twisted razors throwing them away in the now upright trashcan.

"I remember it all you know." Sam said as Dean walked back into the main part of their motel room.

Dean looked at his brother not knowing how to reply. Hell he had no idea where to even begin a conversation with him!

"You never answered me before." Dean tried. "How are you feeling?"

Sam leaned against his propped up pillows putting his long arms behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"Seriously Dean? I feel great!" He laughed

"Yea… you had said that before, and I didn't believe you then either." Dean said coldly


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing in the _Supernatural_ world**

**Hope you like the update!**

Sam looked at Dean confused by how he was acting.

As Dean sat on his own bed enveloping himself in the local news, searching for a new job he guessed, Sam got up to the bathroom to freshen up.

As soon as he placed his feet on the floor, Sam felt lighter than air. He closed his eyes and stood there enjoying the sensation and not wanting to possibly break its spell if he moved. Taking a deep breath and stretching his arms out to get the circulation moving, Sam felt something thrown into his outstretched hand. He dropped both his arms and opening his eyes looked at the toothbrush that had now rested on his palm.

"You did it again."

Sam twirled backwards to stare at Dean who had put his paper down and was now looking at Sam.

"What!?" Sam spat at his brother

Dean flinched at his brother's unexpected reply.

"Shit Sam, would you calm down? "If you didn't notice, during your little yoga stunt a few minutes ago, you called your toothbrush to you." Dean started

"What?" Sam questioned again. He remembered last night, he remembered controlling the little button by not thinking about it (for once). But that's about it.

"Wait, you said a few minutes, I wasn't standing there for 30 seconds!" Sam started to panic pointing accusations at his brother.

"Sam you've been standing there taking deep breaths for about--- 10 minutes now." Dean said looking at his cell phone for the time.

"I couldn't wake you up. You were in some kind of trance. Scared the fuck out of me by the way." Dean retorted

"You're lying!" Sam screamed throwing the toothbrush across the room.

The lights flickered…

"Sam calm down! Don't go postal or anything, maybe you just fell asleep!" Dean said, knowing that his brother hadn't been sleeping.

Sam looked at Dean, not understanding why he felt such anger towards the one person in the world that he loved (AN: as a brother).

Sam took a step away from Dean and ran into the bedpost behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Sam felt trapped.

Beginning to hyperventilate Sam doubled over with both of his fist held against each of his temples. The voices in his head returning, bringing a monster of a migraine along with them.

In the back of his mind Sam tried to reason with himself:

_Sam! What are you doing? _

_Dean didn't do anything!_

_You're Safe!_

_Don't you dare run!_

_You're safe! _

_Damn it Sam talk to Dean!_

_**Destroy Him…**_

"Heeeeyyyy… That wasn't me…" Sam said standing upright and looking at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, standing up after noticing the internal battle Sam was having with himself.

Sam screamed a low roar, doubling over again.

Sam's telekinesis was becoming out of control again. Dean noticed as his brother began to transform into the psychic power surge from last night. Sam's eyes became wide and unseeing, his long hair moving with no wind once again. Unfortunately the objects that flew around the room this time were knives and guns…

As soon as it had come, everything stopped.

All the objects fell, thankfully none of the guns discharged as they hit the carpet.

Painting heavily Sam slightly wobbled as he walked away from the bed towards Dean.

His brother's eyes darted around the room as if he was trying to find a way to escape his baby brother approaching him.

"Dean, I think I opened a door that just had its hinges blown off." Sam said quietly staring at the ground.

Dean sighed in relief

"Sammy, I'm gonna buy you a brand new fucking steel door for the mind of yours!" Dean promised, relaxing knowing that he had his brother at least for the moment.

"We need to find someone who knows about this. Sorry Sammy but you and I weren't trained in this area…" Dean said

"You rest for a bit while I make some phone calls."

"Sure Dean" Sam replied confused beyond comprehension and deciding to let his brother do the thinking for both of them.

Closing his tired eyes once again Sam dozed, opening them when hearing his brother screaming his name.

**Duh Duh Duh!!!**

**Read and Reply!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing in the _Supernatural_ world**

**Disclaimer: Dean curses a lot…**

"Sam!!!" Dean screamed

Sam's eyes opened so quickly it took him a second to focus what was going on.

"No. This isn't happening…" Sam shut his eyes and muttered to himself

"Sam, you have to calm down!" Dean yelled to his brother

Sam had woken up to find himself curled in a ball in one of the corners of the bedroom… on the ceiling.

"Shit Dean Shit! Why the fuck am I on the ceiling?" Sam panicked

"Sam, calm down man." Dean said trying to get his brother to relax.

Waiting for his stomach to be slashed and being devoured in fire, Sam knew it wouldn't happen. This wasn't THE Demon

This was him.

Looking below he finally noticed the objects flying around the room.

"I can't—I mean… what?" Sam said in rushed sentence.

"Sam, we need to get you uh, down from there." Dean said awkwardly, never having to get someone off the ceiling before.

"Your spoon-bending is controlled by your emotions Sammy, you just need to concentrate and calm yourself down."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath, while releasing it the objects in the room stopped in midair.

Opening his eyes Sam smiled.

"No no no! Not again Sammy! Get that fucking smirk off your face!" Dean yelled as Sam unfolded his body and floated upright, practically touching the floor due to his height.

With a wink and his smile turning into a smirk Sam's feet touched the ground.

"Hahaha just like Poppins!" He exclaimed

Sam walked around the room marveling at the suspended objects.

"You know, I'm barely even thinking about these things." Sam said tilting his head towards the floating objects.

"But it's like a command that has been sent out by me, and even if I wasn't paying attention the command would still be in effect."

Dean gaped at his brother, deciding to use a different approach

"What's it like Sam?" He questioned Sam who was now entertaining himself by making the objects fly around the room doing spirals and zig-zags in the room.

"You know that feeling when you wake up, and yo$u get a really nice long stretch going that makes your body feel like puddy for about a second?"

Dean nodded

"It's like that but… lighter." Sam said quietly

A loss for words, Dean stepped back quickly avoiding the lamp that decided to side swipe him.

"Oops." Sam chuckled sadistically

Glaring at Sam Dean made a decision. _Screw this!_

"Sam, why can you do this? What made you gain control?"

"Hmmm…" Sam started

"Well I guess the best way to explain this is by referring to these "outbursts of energy", with schizophrenia.

"Sam your not schitzo." Dean sighed

A pillow flew by hitting Dean in the back of the head.

"Shut up Dean… I'm talking." Sam huffed

"Anyways… I'm like two people in one body. Of course you know Sammy, he's the one who's been in control for the last 23 years." He growled

"Me on the other hand am something different, I'm like a second soul in Sam's body. You can call me---" interrupted

"I'm not calling you shit because you're getting out of my brother now!" Dean yelled

"Sorry Deanie, can't do that. Well unless you want to kill Sammy. I'm the only thing that's keeping him together.

"Oh, by the way, if you haven't noticed by the flying objects and the other random psychic crap, _brother_, I'm the part of your brother that was put in by the demon!" _It _laughed maniacally

Next thing he knew, Dean's perspective was spun in all directions as "Sam" flew him head first into the wall.

**Questions? Questions?**

**I hope this is starting to make sense.**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Allo Allo!**

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Eyes fluttering open Dean sighed "I swear to God if I get hit on the head one more damn time my skulls going to collapse." He mumbled staring up from the floor to the ceiling; rubbing his now sore lump on the side of his head.

Relieved that there was no blood escaping his scalp Dean suddenly remembered his little flying trick straight into the wall was the cause for his possible concussion. Sam…

Dean frantically looked around the small motel room just now noticing that he wasn't restrained like he would have predicted (if not panicking about Sam he would have thought about it more). Not finding Sam, Dean started looking for any clues that my tip him off to where his brother was.

Walking past the dingy table that was standard in their room, Dean double-taked when he saw a piece of paper standing up facing him. "I guess psycho Sammy left me a note." Dean thought aloud. Reaching out towards the paper Dean noticed that nothing was supporting the paper. It was just balancing straight up. There was also nothing written on the note…

"What the hell?" Dean said

He brushed his calloused fingers against the blank paper immediately causing the paper to dissolve into dust in a pile on the table.

Ever the curious, Dean licked the tip of his index finger and dipped it in the white powder, seeing the crystal-like texture Dean tasted the tip of his finger to confirm it.

"It's---salt?" he questioned aloud

Stepping back from the able Dean turned sharply and ran into a curious looking Sam.

"Neat huh?" _Sam_ asked seeking approval

"Show off if you ask me." Dean shrugged not wanting to encourage his little brother's new personality

"Aww. You're a spoil sport" Sam huffed eyeing Dean with the far-away green eyes he had required in the last 48 hours. His previous psychotic psychic physical demeanor back in place. (AN: Say that 5 times fast!)

Walking to the mini fridge, attempting to seem un-fazed by his brother's behavior, Dean reached in and grabbed an ice-pack, applying it to his head.

"You have a reason there for knocking me out?" Dean asked

Sam smiled "Not really. I just wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart, brother to brother discussion." He said dramatically placing his un-casted arm to his chest and wooing.

Trying to contain his anger Dean growled "You're not my brother." Stepping up to the now pre-occupied body of his brother.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Sam said shaking his head back and forth, causing his shaggy hair to cover his eyes momentarily before replying.

"I told you… you've known me about as long as you've known Sammy. I just had a lot less appearances, well until about a year ago that is." He smirked

Dean's eyes widened

"Oh come on! We've been having fun! Maybe if Sammy wouldn't have neglected me so much he wouldn't always be in excruciating, mind blowing ("literally too" Sam added) pain whenever I try and visit." He said innocently

"Where is he?!?" Dean demanded loosing all patience

"Dude, cool it! You still don't get it… I AM SAM! We are one person. He isn't trapped in the back of my mind trying to escape. No, the Sammy you know—well _knew_ has just become another voice in the fucked up mind that is your brother…" He smiled broadly

"Sam did this you know… He bottled me up for so long that when he finally decided to test them out they, well blew up so to speak. So I took my chances and manipulated him/me into what you see now!"

"Heh, he's kind of like my conscience… Do you listen to your conscience Dean?" He questioned.

On occasions Dean has been able to contain himself when facing someone of higher authority (dad, cops) and when to really shut his smart ass mouth around testy demons (he loves those insults…) He knows where the line is drawn. And this fucker just crossed it.

Dean launched himself at his younger brother after a moments hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to my beta **Raven524 **who helped me during my block**

_He knows where the line is drawn. And this fucker just crossed it._

_Dean launched himself at his younger brother after a moments hesitation._

Both brothers hit the ground knocking a nearby nightstand on the ground in the tumble.

Sam cackled in delight.

"I was kinda wondering how long it would take you to snap _bro_." He laughed

Dean was pinning Sam to ground, his knees painfully on top of Sam's arms.

A smiling Sam looked up at Dean with an amused expression as Dean leaned his head near Sam's ear and whispered in a fierce voice: "I want my brother. I want Sammy. And I want him right now!" he growled

"Oh you do?" Sam said in a mocking tone. "Wow I had no clue! If I had known I swear, I mean jeez sorry of course I'll let Sammy come ba--. Oh wait, never mind.

That fucker can stay in the purgatory that I have had to endure over the last 23 years!" Sam yelled

Dean curled his hand into a tight fist, smashing it into the side of Sam's face. The force of punch caused the rug to rush up suddenly to meet Sam's right cheek.

He laid there a moment righting his head to stare at a madder than hell Dean, spitting blood from his split lip into his face. Without flinching from the assault Dean stared at 'Sam' not daring to show any weakness.

"Oh, come on Dean. How long can you wail on your little brother without crumbling from the guilt of hurting poor Sammy?" Sam questioned raising his chin defiantly.

Leaning back slightly but still pinning Sam, Dean exhaled and slammed his 'brother's shoulders to the ground. He then reached around to the ankle holster on his leg and withdrew a large bowie knife.

"What are you gonna do Dean? Cut Sammy out of me?" Sam laughed

Inside Dean was loosing an internal battle. "He's right" Dean thought to himself sighing and replacing his knife to its holster.

"Tsk tsk Dean you should have done that…" Sam said cocking his head to the side.

"Shhhhhhhhhinkkkk!" Dean felt his right leg shudder as his knife was jerked out of its harness and now taking its place forced against his neck. Hovering in thin air.

"Now, get off me." Sam demanded still being pinned to the ground

Dean hesitated and Sam pushed the knife harder against his throat, moving it side to side slightly in a threatening manner. "Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled in defeat

Sam pushed the older man off of him stood up and stretched his muscles, keeping an eye on his 'older brother' who was kneeing on the ground, knife still in place.

"Jeez Dean, thought you would have been a little more cautious of my "spoon-bending" as you like to call it. Or were you just pretending that didn't exist?" Sam said circling Dean.

Swallowing hard Dean tried to change the predicament best he knew how…

"Damn, if my 5-o'clock shadow was bothering you that much, you could have told me instead of taking matters into your own hands _Sammy_." Dean smirked

Sam stopped pacing around Dean, stopping behind the man. "The name is _SAM_ you asshole!" he kicked Dean in his lower back causing the man to fall to the side, pain racing up his tailbone. "Struck a nerve there didn't I _Sammy_?" Dean chuckled but gasping lightly. This resulted in another swift kick into Dean's ribs.

Dean closed his eyes against the pain that spread throughout his chest. Taking shuddered breaths and opening his eyes in what he hoped looked like strength, Dean was met face to face with Sam's pistol cocking itself in mid-air and aiming itself at his forehead.

Glancing to his right he saw his brother's body standing with his arms crossed smirking at the scene in front of him.

"Huh." Sam said

"This looks familiar somehow… oh oh I know! This is how I predicted your death in Max's house." He smiled "I guess dreams do come true…" He cackled

Looking down the barrel of his brother's gun was not how he wanted to die, and it wasn't going to be.

"Sammy! I know your still in there! This asshole is lying you haven't become him, you are not him, he is a part of you but _You_ are in control!" Dean screamed

"Stop trying Dean." Sam sighed "There is barely part of your brother left and what is there is crying in a corner beg--" Sam stopped abruptly becoming stiff as a board and staring straight ahead with his mouth slacked open.

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly

The pistol aimed at Dean dropped to the ground discharging and hitting a nearby lamp enveloping the room in darkness.

**TBC**

**Well Whatcha think? I'm no psychic so I need reviews! Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Realllly short update, but a needed one none the less…**

"_Stop trying Dean." Sam sighed "There is barely part of your brother left and what is there is crying in a corner beg--" Sam stopped abruptly becoming stiff as a board and staring straight ahead with his mouth slacked open._

"_Sammy?" Dean asked softly_

_The pistol aimed at Dean dropped to the ground discharging and hitting a nearby lamp enveloping the room in darkness._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing from the floor Dean ran to the far wall flipping the switch and turning on the overhead light. Sam was on the ground between the two beds not moving, his eyes wide open staring into nothing.

Dean leaned over Sam taking his wrist to feel his heart rate and relaxed as he felt the steady thump.

"Ok, ok, thank God… he's not dead…not dead." Dean consoled himself

"Sammy, Sam. Can you hear me? Come on man blink or something…" Dean said shaking his brother's shoulders.

Sam was frigid in Dean's grasp as he tried to jog him into consciousness. He didn't know what was happening.

Sammy had over powered Sam; his brother was still inside of that body and he had fought for his rightful ownership thank the gods…

Staring into the ceiling Sam's nose began to bleed and his arms and legs began to spasm violently crashing into the night stand and bed posts.

Dean took a step back from his brother. "I can't help him…" he thought bowing his head in defeat.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!?!?" He yelled to no one in particular, his arms stretched out to his sides.

Sam was thrashing on the ground, blood from his nose smearing the carpet.

"WHY HIM?!? Why Sam?! Leave him alone!" Dean yelled grabbing Sam's ankles and dragging him into the middle of the room away from the threatening furniture.

Sam's body stopped thrashing when Dean had yanked him away from the bed and now resumed not moving while Dean hovered over Sam grasping his forearm with one hand and the other slapped the younger brother, his head lying on its side blood pooling under his cheek.

Sam rose his head slightly looking at Dean. His hazel eyes pooled with pain and defeat.

"Dean, you need to get help. I can't loose to this. Get help!" Sam spurted through clenched lips.

"Sammy, where can I get help?" Dean was filled with an overpowering amount of fear with a twinge of relief knowing that his brother was coherent and with him.

**I'm no psychic! I need reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry about the wait… here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the _Supernatural_ world!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Dean, you need to get help. I can't loose to this. Get help!" Sam spurted through clenched lips._

"_Sammy, where can I get help?" Dean was filled with an overpowering amount of fear with a twinge of relief knowing that his brother was coherent and with him._

**xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

"Missouri, she—she…knows." Sam took a shallow breath closing his eyes in the exhausting pain it required to channel himself through his own body.

"Sam…" Dean said softly sitting on the ground next to his brother, supporting his dead weight on himself, helping him sit up slightly.

"Only person… I can uh, uh, think of… Call her Dean, call her now!"

"Ok Sam, I'll call her. What about you? You can't stay like this, that fucker is tearing you apart from the inside out!" Dean said, not moving from the ground.

"It's ok. I think he's backed off for the moment…" Sam said quietly his eyes opening searching for his brother.

Dean looked down at Sammy and almost (_almost_) cried when he saw

that Sam's eyes were back to their normal dilation, greenish brown with a hint of puppy dog sadness.

He was exhausted, and it didn't require looking at the rest of Sam's now blood splashed body to realize it.

"I won't believe that Sam. This asshole has been practically possessing you for about three days now! He isn't backing off, he is waiting…" Dean growled

Looking around at the now trashed motel room., his breath slightly hitched as he absorbed what exactly had been happening to his brother these past few days.

Both beds had been pushed in the opposite directions of each other.

Blood from Sam's nose pooled on the floor in between.

The table was covered in salt, and the laptop was close to teetering off the edge of its resting spot.

What was left of the blue porcelain lamp was scattered in a corner.

"Thank God no one called the cops on that gun shot…" Dean thought to himself

"Hit me."

Dean snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Sam.

"What?!" Dean asked looking at Sam who was now staring into Dean's eyes with determination.

"Your right Dean, I can't control this guy, not by myself." Sam said with a shuttered breath

"If I'm not awake then neither will he, you have got to knock me out." Sam closed his eyes once again, the lights in the room once again becoming brighter

"Sam. I'm not going to hit you. Shit you still owe _me_ a hit remember?" Dean said light-heartily. Dean knew Sam was right, but he couldn't hit Sammy.

Not again at least.

Sam sighed and began rubbing the side of his head in desperation of concealing _Sam_ further.

"Dean. I know what this guy is. And if we don't take care of this now, we won't be the only ones screwed." He said

"What is he?" Dean asked trying to get as much information as he could while Sammy was still with him.

"The Demon was right… this guy, _Sam_ as he is being called…

(Pretty fucked up considering how I want to be called "Sam" he thought to himself)

…is part of the Demon. Part of The Demon has been in me since I was six months old. He put it there." Sam took a deep breath once again and arched his back slightly as he felt _Sam_ protest in the back of his mind.

"shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup…" Sam whispered to himself. He gathered his legs underneath him curling into a ball trying to keep _Sam_ from coming out.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean asked grabbing Sam's shoulders and lowering him to the ground.

"HIT ME HIT ME HIT ME NOWWWW!!!" Sam screamed pouncing on Dean.

"Sammy! I can't!!!" Dean screamed back scrambling away from Sam

Sam's eyes began dilating and retracting as he stared at Dean who ran towards his duffel that had been thrown on the ground earlier.

Grabbing a shirt, he soaked it in the chloroform that was in the First Aid kit and ran back towards his brother.

Sam was standing completely still. One of his pupils was full blown black with how large it was, while the other was a minor pin prick of a dot.

"Oh fuck…" Dean said to himself.

Even if Sam was being schitzo or whatever-the-fuck… he must have a serious concussion as well.

Or something worse

Dean approached Sam cautiously as to not startle his catatonic brother, and placed the shirt over his nose and mouth.

Sam's eyes drifted closed, the opening them again lazily, Dean sighed seeing both of Sam's pupils were of normal size before they closed again.

Sam's knees buckled and Dean was able to direct his limp body to the bed slowly.

He covered him with a blanket and wiped away the dried blood from his brothers face with a wet cloth.

"It'll be ok Sammy. I'll make it ok." Dean promised to his unconscious brother

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Chapter: Dean gets help!**

**I'm not Psychic so tell me how it's going so far!**

**Any comments?**


	15. Chapter 15 Revision

**I HAD to re-write this chapter (small explanation at end). Hope everyone keeps reading, write me if there are any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crappy laptop I work on. Oh and Casey, but she's a cat and runs a lot… (wtf?)**

Walking the few feet across the room to retrieve his cell phone felt like miles to Dean, but he couldn't sit by Sam's side forever, he had to call Missouri.

Gathering up the phone from where it had fallen earlier near the table, Dean turned around and swiftly landed in the nearby chair with a soft 'thump', with the cell in hand he flipped it open to find the Psychic's number.

SEND

Dean's knees bobbed up and down with the mismatched rhythm his nervous feet were playing out on the worn carpeting.

"Come on… Come on… Your psychic… Should have known I was gonna call…" Dean began muttering to the monotone ringing of the phone waiting to be picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's worn and reassuring voice asked

"Oh thank Gods! Jesus Missouri I was worried you weren't going to pick up!" Dean exclaimed his heartbeat however not slowing its pace.

"Calm down, I'm just not as fast as I use to be when it comes to walking across the room to answer the phone." Missouri huffed slightly irritated

"Oh, right, sorry.

…Missouri there is something wrong with Sammy." Dean jumped right into the conversation

Dean heard Missouri give a low hiss on the other side of the line.

"Missouri?" Dean questioned the older psychic

"Dean, I'm sorry honey, I knew there was something wrong but I didn't know if I could trust the feelings your brother was sending, there were too many and they were just, jumbled in sorts." Missouri told him, sounding defeated in some way.

Dean took a deep breath and held his head in his hands staring at the floor. His bobbing knees slowing down.

"It's like he's two people in one body. It's his spoon--- abilities, they have like, I dunno, separated from Sammy and materialized into a new personality inside of my brother!

They ARE his powers, Sam controls all of Sammy's telekinesis and visions!." Dean said in a panicked rush

"Dean, you have to calm down." Missouri tried to soothe the worried man.

"Now tell me what exactly has been happening." She patiently asked

Dean raised his head to look at the pile of blankets that consumed his unconscious brother.

Sammy's foot twitched quickly, and his hand slid out from underneath the covers to hover off the low bed.

Dean looked away, to stare at anything else but his brother.

"Sammy was testing his telekinesis, that's what I gather at least." Dean began

"I walked into the room and couldn't find him anywhere. I saw the light on in the bathroom and when he didn't answer my knocks I picked the lock and found him staring at this---button."

Dean listened to Missouri sigh lightly on the other line, while he himself seemed to not be able to take in anything but short jagged breaths.

"It was moving Missouri! Sammy moved that button; I can't believe that this is possible. I mean with everything we see ya think it would be believable, but not my brother, not Sammy.

He just wanted to be normal! But he IS Supernatural!!!" Dean screamed giving up all resistance of having a stable conversation with the woman.

Dean's wandering eyes caught movement in front of him and saw Sammy begin to move under the blankets.

Not a good sign.

Sammy should be knocked out cold for at least another hour and a half.

The chloroform was the quickest thing Dean could think of that wouldn't hurt his brother in a major physical way.

Enough time to talk to Missouri.

Enough time to get some answers.

"Dean, keep talking. Something else must have happened." Missouri said, slightly unnerved yet relieved by how Dean was acting.

Dean sighed for about the hundredth that time that night. He was so tired, but he couldn't leave Sammy alone.

"He passed out." Dean stated

"It was too much for him to have a handle on I guess. Sammy has never tried to practice before. He went into shock and then passed out basically." Dean released a shuddered breath.

"But then he woke up and he wasn't my little brother anymore." He said sadly

**Ok everyone, I don't think this is a clifie but I seem to be a constant for those so it probably is…**

**I'm sorry again for those of you who had read the original chapter before this revision, but I had written this version in class a few weeks back and just found it.**

**Sorry for the confusion!**

**I'm not psychic so tell me off! Or tell me how I'm doing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing!**

Dean sighed for about the hundredth that time that night. He was so tired, but he couldn't leave Sammy alone.

"He passed out." Dean stated

"It was too much for him to have a handle on I guess. Sammy has never tried to practice before. He went into shock and then passed out basically." Dean released a shuddered breath.

"But then he woke up and he wasn't my little brother anymore." He said sadly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Winchester's Motel Room**

"Missouri, I'll have to call you back." Dean said suddenly, hanging up on the psychic

Sam was beginning to wake up and Dean had no clue what to expect.

He had two options:

One: Get the chloroform ready, and keep Sammy knocked out.

or

Two: Allow his brother to wake up and see who would talk to him. Sammy or _Sam_

Luckily _Sam_ made the decision for him when Dean was suddenly thrown into the far wall.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Missouri Mosely sat at her kitchen table in Lawrence staring off into space her hands folded in her lap, she was nowhere in consciousness at her actual home; she was searching.

For Sam Winchester.

Just minutes ago Dean had hung up abruptly after telling her that Sam had been acting as two different people in one body.

One was the true Sammy that she had met as an infant and later as a grown man, the other was Sam.

A cocky son-of-a-bitch (according to Dean) put in the Sammy's body at just 6 months old, but that recently began making appearances. Sam was the source of Sammy's psychic abilities.

The visions, telekinesis, his sixth sense; was a burden placed upon him as an infant.

Missouri sighed and closed her eyes slowly. She couldn't concentrate on finding the boy if she kept thinking so much.

Missouri would be the first to admit that her talents didn't always dwell in astral projection, but this time around she knew she could trust that wee bit of her natural sensing abilities to seek out Sammy (or at least Sam).

**Ohhh so short I know, but I had to post something for today!**

**Sorry about the lack of chapters, it kinda sucks too because so much has happened in the show.**

**Reply to me or fear the Cheese-Filled Moose!**


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing except my laptop!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Winchester's Motel Room**

"Well Dean, I gotta say this is a whole new level of stupidity that you've reached." Sam said walking from the bed to the crumpled form on the floor.

"Son of a bitch… I am fucking sick of soaring through the room...

Can't you just hit me like a normal sadistic bastard?" Dean groaned, settling in a sitting position.

"Aww sorry Dean, but I'm not exactly included on the 'normal' scale if you hadn't noticed."

Sam said throwing Dean once again, this time into the bathroom where Dean's head landed roughly against the edge of a cabinet.

"gg-ooddd that smarts…"

Dean tried to pick himself up but the room tipped like it was on a giant See-Saw.

"Damn it…" Dean mumbled to himself

"You know _Sammy_ that's pretty sad that the only way we can have an equal fight is for you to give me five fucking concussions before we even start!"

"I'd shut the hell up if I were you _brother_, and as I have told you countless times…

IT'S SAM!!!!!!!!" Sam yelled causing the lights in the room to explode.

A soft chuckling came from below where Sam was standing.

"I know that was suppose to be a show of your spoon-bending and what-not Sammy Boy, but you STILL have no clue what the hell you are doing!" Dean erupted in laughter

Sam glared through the darkness at the form of his brother and with a swift kick at his head, finally knocked Dean unconscious.

"He never shuts up" Sam thought to himself

"Time to shut you up for good _Big Brother_!" Sam walked to the nearest duffel and grabbed his .45, releasing the safety, aimed it at Dean.

"I bet you can guess this isn't filled with salt you bastard!" Sam yelled at the unconscious man focusing on the soon-to-be-hole in his right temple.

"_Why are you doing this…?_

**It's me or him, guess who won?**

_He's my brother… _

**Not for long.**

_He pulled me out of two fires…_

**Shut up.**

_He's always been there for me..._

--**You don't know shit, and you're not in control anymore!**

_He's blood…_

**My blood has been tainted for 23 years; we only shared blood for 6 months. That is nothing!**

_No, it's something! He made those 6 months stretch for 23 fucking years no matter what you or anything else thinks!_

**I swear to God—if you don't shut up I'm going to fucking shoot you out!**

_He's the only thing that kept me going…_

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Sam screamed into the silent motel room

_I need him_

**Shut up!**

_He needs me…_

**Shut up!**

_You will NEVER take him away!_

_And…_

_...You've lost this fight…_

The words were whispered across Sam's mind as he fell to his knees, clawing at his chest at the invisible force that was Sammy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Italics:_ Sammy

**Bold: Sam**

Hope you enjoyed the mind struggle! Next chapter coming real soon!

Reply or I will poke the cheese-filled moose with a spork!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He needs me…_

_**Shut up!**_

_You will NEVER take him away!_

_And…_

_...You've lost this fight…_

_The words were whispered across Sam's mind as he fell to his knees, clawing at his chest at the invisible force that was Sammy…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was spread across the entrance to the bathroom.

A purple welt gaining mass on his temple has become the explanation for him being unconscious.

His eyes flickered momentarily under the lids.

Dean's body was bruised and busted from being thrown around the room—literally.

Not too far from Dean, in the center of the room was Sam.

The twenty-three year-old had landed in between the two twin beds that had been spread farther apart earlier.

Sam was lying on his side, his body convulsing violently.

His left hand was grasping at the shag rug in short gasps before retreating his arm and grabbing again, looking for a hold.

His legs were wrapping and unwrapping themselves around each other, pumping back and forth against the ground as if he was about to leap into a pool, sideways, from the floor.

His right hand was brought to his hairline near his temple, a fistful of hair already discarded on the ground as he grabbed once again.

Short, wet, gasping noises continued to escape the tortured young man, as he fought inside the shell that was once Sam Winchester.

Dried, mixed with new pools of blood dripped heavily from his nose, as his face was painted in red.

"**Don't fight it Sammy! Accept it, this is who you-we are now…" **

"_No! This is not me, or who I will ever become!_

_You are not fucking real!!!_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!"_

Sammy screamed inside his own head.

The invasion of his alter ego felt like acid, spilling from his brain out his ears.

Unfortunately Sam had been in this state of mind for over twenty years.

Sammy was loosing control with every passing second.

"**Gonna have to try harder than that Sammy-Boy, you see I'm pretty sick of this life.**

**No-no-not the hunting, I like hunting and killing… Burning…**

**No. I'm sick of you and what you have made our life out to be!**

**Come on man! You have a full artillery, you're trained in several **

**forms of hand to hand combat, and what do you flippin' do?**

**SCHOOL?!? Wanting to start a family? What is wrong with you?**

**Jesus Sammy, you have so much power, I mean aside from me. You could be rich and famous!**

**Not to mention a bad ass Cat Burglar, I personally think you could do with the black outfits…"**

"…_go…away…"_

Sam tried again, his strength ebbing

"**Oh no, that will not be happening.**

**Mix all your training with all of my psychic goodies and we will be completely unstoppable!**

**Shit we could rule the world, if it was worth taking over…**

**But no Sammy, I don't think you are needed anymore.**

**As a matter of fact, I think Dean is pretty expendable as well.**

**He's only been alive this long because of you—and well, you won't ever be seeing him again.**

**But don't worry, he'll be seeing you!**

**Oh.**

**Thanks for that final push.**

**Bet you didn't think you would have gone out at the expense of a button and some string."**

Sam began cackling at his conquer, as Sammy couldn't reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy was floating.

Not like he was in the air, no, it was more like…Jell-O.

Yeah… Green Jell-O…

Warm. He was warm, and he felt the Jell-O/air shudder, compressing against him tighter.

"_It must be settling"_ Sam hazily thought to himself sinking deeper into the comfort of his own mind.

Distant words shot through the void suddenly, piercing him with their fierceness.

…**taking over…**

…**needed anymore…**

…**Dean…**

…**seeing him again…**

…**Dean…**

…**final push…**

…**Dean…**

The Jell-o haze immediately disappeared with a thundered jolt, catapulting Sammy out of his delusions.

"Dean..." Sammy said softly raising his voice, looking around the white void where he now found himself.

"No… Dean, no! Dean where are you!?!"

Sammy began running through the white world screaming as loud as he could, the sound echoed back roughly against his ears.

"Dean!"

Sammy screamed coming to a sudden halt, he began turning in full circles looking for a way out of this Hell-Hole

"No, not Dean. You can't take him from me!!!!!!!" Sammy screamed dropping to his knees.

"No… no…" Sam hung his head shaking it slowly side to side.

"DEAN!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed

His back arched in his hunched position involuntarily and he felt a warm explosion erupt behind his eyes spreading throughout his entire body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The white walls, floors, and ceilings were ripped from Sammy's vision as he felt his body fall forward onto the hard floor of the motel room.

"Dean…" Sammy whispered, seeing his older brother lying where he had last seen him.

Sammy began standing up, but felt his strength dissolve immediately, and fell to the floor again.

Sammy began inching towards Dean, crawling on his side, grabbing at the rug for support and pulling his body with the hold.

Dean was lying still in the doorway. Not moving.

"Dean…" Sam gasped in short breaths from exhaustion, finally reaching his brother.

Sammy began shaking as he reached for his brother's wrist.

Sammy sighed as he saw Dean's chest hitch as it collected air, and a steady 'thump' jolted under his veins.

"Dean. Come on man, it's me. Wake up." Sammy began to shake Dean.

Dean remained still, so Sammy shook him harder.

"Dean, it's Sammy! Wake up!"

Dean groaned softly and his eye lids tightened.

"Come on man…" Sammy breathed

Dean's eyes jolted open and landed on Sammy.

"n-no!" Dean stuttered seemingly panicked.

"Dean it's me!" Sam tried to calm his brother down but Dean began trying to get up from his place on the floor.

Sammy was practically lying next to Dean, as he felt his body betraying him.

It was shutting down.

Sammy reached out to Dean to assure him it was really him, but he quickly rolled away from Sammy with a groan, and began edging towards a close corner.

"Dean—no, it's Sammy" Sammy felt his eyes sluggishly closing and opening.

He couldn't pass out like this, he had to get to Dean.

"De—it's your brother." Sammy screamed internally as he moved his strained body towards his now scared older brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean hitched himself farther into the corner, not knowing why he was so scared.

It was Sammy this time. Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**So you see the review button right? **

**Don't know what to say?**

**Just tell me your favorite color if you can't give me a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Take into account that Dean has a pretty bad concussion at the moment…**

_Dean hitched himself farther into the corner, not knowing why he was so scared._

_It was Sammy this time._

_Right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, I swear… it's your brother Sammy."

Sammy began crawling on the worn carpeting towards his seemingly catatonic older brother.

Dean was sitting with his back edged painfully against the inner corner of the motel room,

Sammy had never seen him look so scared, especially not when he was the reason.

Dean stared past Sammy in deep thought.

He had his arms looped over both ankles, as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

'This can't be my Sammy…' Dean told himself mentally

'It's a trick… Sammy was too wea-tired to pull this off.'

The thing in Sammy's body began moving towards him with his brother's arm outstretched.

'Asshole! He's think he's won if I give in. Oh no, this is just another damn trick.

That isn't my Sammy!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean… please, it's me…"

Sammy's body was shutting down. After having lost a fair amount of blood, and the toll it took to escape his own mind, radiated throughout his body in pain.

"Dean…"

Sammy was in arms length of his brother when he realized that he wasn't able to move anymore out of pure exhaustion.

Sammy had been running on a small amount of adrenaline; enough to get to Dean.

It was wearing off quickly.

Sammy's upper body fell soundlessly to the floor as he wasn't able to crawl towards his brother anymore.

Sammy painfully reached his arm across the floor towards Dean, needing to prove that he was his little brother, and he wasn't going to hurt him.

Dean's lost gaze finally met Sammy's pained expression on the floor, a determined glare shot at Sammy.

"De-" Sammy tried again, clawing at the floor to somehow reach his brother

"NO!" Dean's voice boomed through the small room causing Sammy to wince against the added noise to his mind-splitting headache

Sammy looked up at Dean and tried to speak again.

"S me Semmeh." Sammy stuttered as he felt his eyes closing

"You're not my brother! And since you won't give him back, I'll have to take him back!!!"

Dean screamed, unfolding his body and swaying above Sammy's form on the ground.

"No, t's mee." Sammy tried again

"LIAR!" Dean reached down and grabbed the 'imposter' by his collar and yanked him from his place on the floor.

Sammy screamed as his body sent too many nerve signals to his brain, exclaiming the various pains coming from his body.

"I want my brother, I want Sammy, and I want him NOW!" Dean yelled at the man he was now stumbling/dragging across the motel floor into the bathroom.

Sammy couldn't hold back the slight whimper as Dean threw him against the cold, hard tile.

Sammy's mind was a complete haze as his eyes opened with opposite coordination, looking up at a very furious Dean.

"…sm'eeh…" he tried again

"Prove it!" Dean yelled at the man on the ground, looking at him with disgust and then retreating into the main room to appear seconds later with one of their duffel bags.

Dean reached into the bag and brought out Sammy's scythe.

Sammy's eyes began tearing as he didn't know how to explain to his brother that it was really him.

Dean was his brother, why couldn't he see it was him?

Sammy looked up again as Dean stood above him wielding his own weapon.

His brother's eyes were filmy with a heavy glaze. Being delirious with a concussion was not going to help Sam's odds of convincing Dean.

"Well?" the older man asked the broken one on the floor.

Sammy took a deep breath and tried to raise his back so he was sitting up right against the cabinet, and released with a chopped shuddering exhalation.

"Exor-cism… only." Sammy gritted his teeth as he tried to get the words out.

"Get… him, out…" Sammy slumped against the support but stayed upright, his eyes closing for blinks too long.

Dean's filmed eyes began darting all over the man, confused by the demand

"This is a trick, right? I mean Sammy would say that!" his eyes began searching Sammy's eyes for betrayal.

Dean raised the scythe to the little brother's neck.

Sammy's eyes slowly opened and he looked down at the knife at his neck and he just couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Dean, 't's me. I caan'-t do tis alone… exorcism will work, please…" Sammy cried

"I-I- ccan't, do eet." He shuddered as his body painfully shook with his sobbing

Sammy looked up into Dean's eyes as the tears pooled down his cheeks.

"Shit, Sammy… It's really you…" Dean threw the knife into the tub and moved closer to his little brother.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't know…" Dean started

"Get 'im out…" Sammy stated looking through Dean.

"An exorcism? You're sure it will do it?" Dean asked

"Get 'im mout" Sammy slurred, as his eyes finally staying shut

Sammy's body began sliding sideways onto the bathroom floor as he lost consciousness.

"Ok, exorcism seems like the best idea we got…" Dean said as he directed Sammy to ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author Note #2**

**Yeah… The reason I wasn't updating as much earlier was because I wasn't receiving any alerts so I thought they weren't working.**

**(I was wrong)**

**(yea… I know… I made Sammy cry…)**

**So, please Read and Review, but instead of favorite color, how about…**

**What's your middle name?**

**(I'm Lacy for some reason…)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello friends! Yeah, yeah I know I'm HORRIBLE when it comes to updating.**

**82 percent of my day is spent reading all of your amazing stories, and then I'll say something along the lines of "update soon" and you do! **

**And then when I am asked to "update soon" it takes a week or two…or seven…**

**So… SORRY!!!!! **

**whispers I blame college!**

**(Well at least the chapters got longer…)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sammy was out cold, either out of shock or pure exhaustion Dean wasn't sure.

Staying in the bathroom, Dean grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning off the blood from his brother's face.

If Dean was about to go through with the upcoming exorcism on Sam, having his brother looking less dead and a little more decent seemed ok.

It seemed as if his body was covered with blood, his bottom lip was raw; probably from biting it.

Dean also noticed a rather large empty spot on his head when he ran his fingers through his hair, while flakes of dried blood fluttered to the floor from the jostled hair.

The blood was caked. Dean rubbed a little harder.

"It'll be ok Sammy, I'll make this better" Dean began coaxing to his silent brother.

Jesus. Even the cast had turned pinkish around the front near Sam's digits…

"_Most likely my own too."_ Dean thought somewhat morbidly

Sammy was propped against the cabinet with his head resting to the side on his shoulder.

Dean sat up a reached underneath both of Sammy's arm and locked his hands together in front of his chest; he began to slowly drag Sammy in to the main room towards his bed.

Navigating his long form out of the door way, Sammy's pant leg caught on edge of the old decaying frame.

Dean yanked the body somewhat forcefully to unbind it from the stubborn trap and with a 'twang' noise the wood snapped,

the momentum throwing Dean off balance and he tumbled backwards with Sammy landing on his legs.

Sammy made a soft noise from the back of his throat in discomfort with the sudden jolt.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean whispered quietly, rolling from under his brother to stand again.

Lifting the taller brother was relatively harder considering that Dean was in a bit of pain of his own after being tossed around like a rag doll.

Gathering Sammy to the foot of the bed, Dean grunted in pure frustration as his body rejected his belligerent commands of simply picking up the larger man and depositing him on the bed.

A couple of tries later and a few released grunts from the older man, Sammy was laying length-wise on the bed.

Dean lowered himself on the bed that had moved to the opposite side of the room and held his head in his hands, looking through his fingers at the motionless body.

'_An exorcism…, on my little brother…'_ Dean sighed and stood up, walking to the bed and ran his fingers through Sammy's hair again, making sure.

He was still here.

Dean stood upright slowly as his knees groaned in ache, and recovered his fallen cell phone again from the ground and made a call to the woman who he knew could help him.

One and a half rings later Missouri answered.

"Dean?" the wised woman asked

"Missouri, I gotta do an exorcism on Sammy. But, I mean… there are a few out there, and I don't want to… I don't want to mess it up" He said finally

"Honey, I made a call to a friend of mine over in Berkley after talking to you earlier, she deals with lower demons and had a suggested exorcism that should do fine."

Dean released a shuddered breath

"Will it work?" he questioned

"It looks promising, if that helps," She spoke honestly

"Dean, I've been sensing your brother over the states…" Missouri began, not sure on how to explain the predicament.

"Your brother has had a lot of pain in his life, you as well.

But the loses in his young life have struck too many times at his heart honey, to his soul, to his sense of actually 'being'."

"What has happened to Sam is something that has very very rarely even been heard of, if heard of at all.

Your brother had repressed a part of his personality that was indeed placed in his soul as an infant." Missouri spoke smoothly

"And while trying to unlock the part of his mind that controlled his telekinesis, which was also placed there as baby, Samuel subconsciously triggered the rest of what the Demon had burdened him with."

Dean remained silent in the motel room quickly processing what confirmed his beliefs.

He stood slowly on shaky legs but began to quickly stumble towards his brother's side.

His phone placed lightly on the bed's comforter.

"Sammy." He breathed in slight despair

"This shouldn't happen to you, this shouldn't have happened to anyone.

Nothing should ever be able to get to you. I'm sorry for this life little brother. And I'm going to fix this now." Dean promised

Deep Breath

"Can you give me the Right over the phone Missouri?" Dean asked after raising the phone to his ear.

"Actually the exorcism is in your father's journal. John and Ruthie worked together to create this ritual." Missouri gladly confirmed.

"Ruthie said it was near the front with a small picture of four crystals in the top right corner, if that helps."

Dean rushed to Sammy's jacket and retrieved the worn book, after quickly flipping through the pages he found the Right.

"I got it Missouri. Thank you." Dean spoke through the phone

"Go help your brother honey, you two can't live without the other you know?" She answered with a slight smirk in her voice.

"Yeah I know." He said with confidence and hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author Note: I'm Sorry once again!**

**I think the story has about 2 or three chapters left in it, and I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have!**

**I think about this story all the time, even though I'm not necessarily writing like I should be.**

**This being my first fic, I think I've learned a bit for the upcoming ones in the future!**

**QUESTION THAT SEEKS ANSWERS IN THE COMMENTS PLACE:**

**WHAT SONG LYRICS TRULY MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU AND/OR MAKE YOU THINK?**

_**My answer?**_

"**_I had a plane to take me to a place so far away from you, and eventually we began to see that we could be eventually free"_**

"**Wheels" by CAKE**


End file.
